kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Girl... A/The Price of Lying
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'A' arc, A'' standing for Anomalocaris (Dopant) and Asuka Kusuhara. It features the debut of Double's HeatTrigger and LunaTrigger forms and the HardSplasher. Synopsis Shotaro debates the cost of keeping up Asuka's belief Double is her father as Museum steps up their motive in protecting their Gaia Memory factory. Plot After Asuka and her mother flee from the assassin's attempt, the Anomalocaris Dopant escapes with Double unable to pursue. Still worried about Asuka's safety, Shotaro talks to Miyabi that it is not right for her to lie to her daughter. After talking to Asuka and realizing why her mother lied to her, Shotaro becomes conflicted on the matter and is not sure whether to tell her the truth about Double. The next day, after Akiko gets information for him from Watcherman and Santa-chan, Philip manages to uncover information about Asuka's father. During that time, after nearly telling Asuka the truth about her father, Shotaro is caught off guard when the Anomalocaris Dopant kidnaps Asuka. Surviving the fall, Double pursues the Anomalocaris Dopant using a tracker he placed on Asuka with the Spider Shock during his fall. However, he is attacked by the Nasca Dopant who wishes to confront the Kamen Rider one-on-one. Philip realizes that their foe has a Gaia Driver, and Double barely wins with an unorthdox move as HeatTrigger to blast the Nasca Dopant at point blank range. Their transformation is cancelled, leaving Philip unconscious as Shotaro follows his tracking beacon to Takamura's factory where Ms. Kusuhara makes her way to after receiving a text message from her daughter's kidnapper. By the time Akiko revives Philip with vinegar, Shotaro manages to find Asuka just as Miyabi is nearly killed by Takamura as the Anomalocaris Dopant. Double saves her and assumes LunaTrigger to rescue Asuka before going after the Dopant as he assumes his Big Anomalocaris form. Summoning the RevolGarry, Double uses the HardSplasher to fight the Anomalocaris Dopant underwater and defeats him. Leaving Takamura for the police, Double bids Asuka farewell the way her father used to treat her. Meanwhile, Saeko apologizes to her father about their failed attempt to do away with Ms. Kusuhara, seeing Double to be an even greater hindrance than expected with the weaklings working for her. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Luna, Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **LunaJoker, CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, HeatTrigger, CycloneTrigger, LunaTrigger Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 33, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the second episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This is the first time Double changes from CycloneJoker to HeatMetal. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: The Girl... A/Papa Is a Kamen Rider, The Girl... A/The Price of Lying, Find the C/Philip Can't Stand It and Find the C/Dancing Hero. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢少女…Ａ／嘘の代償｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢少女…Ａ／嘘の代償｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode